


Training day

by pairatime



Series: Pup and Trainer [19]
Category: Southland (TV)
Genre: M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Bryant spends some time training his Sparks





	Training day

“Everything good?” Bryant asked as he finished with the buckle locking the puppy’s collar in place. Slowly running his hand down the back of Sparks neck he grinned at the bristling feeling of his pup’s fresh cut hair.

Sparks first woof was a bit rough but the second one was clear and happy, his pup was good.

Bryant leaned forward and kissed the back of Sparks neck while he let his hand pet on across Sparks’ bare back, not stopping until his hand had flowed over the dark skintight boxers and harness to reach the hard rubber tail that protruded from the boxers and was held in place by the harness, and plug. Bryant’s chuckled at his pup’s growl when he pressed down on the tail lightly. “All pupped out and ready to hit the yard then?” he said more to himself than to Sparks. 

Sparks barked again in response anyways and pawed at the changing room door but his padded leather mitts couldn’t slide the bar that held the door closed making the pup let out a light whimper.

Still smiling Bryant tapped the latch and pushed open the door and stepped onto the open play and riding area that dominated the rear of the barn.

Taking a few large steps forward Bryant turned and watched as Sparks followed, keeping a close eye on his pup’s hind paws, making sure the knee pads, shin guards and boots were going their job and protecting his partner. Nodding when his pup picked up speed after the first couple ginger steps forward and quickly came to Bryant’s side.

“That’s a good pup,” Bryant said as he ruffled the hair on the top of Sparks’ head before starting to lightly scratch behind his pup’s ear. “Wait, that isn’t what I should be,” Bryant mumbled to himself, pulling a small note card from his blue polo’s chest pocket. “Good pup, braver hund, good pup,” he said, kissing the top of his pup’s head before standing up.

“Now lets see how smart my pup is,” Bryant said, pulling a protein bar from his khakis and broke off a small chunk. “setzen,” he ordered holding up the treat.

Letting out a woof and wagging his tail Sparks looked at the treat, but didn’t sit.

“Setzen,” Bryant repeated, this time using his free hand to lightly push Sparks’ rear down and into a sitting position, “setzen,” he said again, giving Sparks the treat.

Bryant smiled as he stood and watched his pup munch down on the treat. He then took a step back and broke off another piece then waited for Sparks to notice. When the pup did notice he stepped forward and looked up at the new treat, and was no longer sitting.

“Setzen,” Bryant ordered then waited to see if his pup had put together what the order meant. 

But Sparks just looked up at the treat and waited.

Giving the order again Bryant once more light guided Sparks into a sitting position before saying Setzen one last time then giving Sparks the treat.

Twice more Bryant repeated the process until Sparks sat on his own after being given the order a single time.

“Braver hund, who’s my braver hund,” Bryant said as he praised and petted his pup, grinning as Sparks licked and snuggled up to him.

The next five minutes were a repeat of more of the same until Sparks sat every time he heard the command even when he wasn’t given a treat.

“Now does Sparks want to play with the ball?” Bryant asked as he pulled a red rubber ball from one of his khaki’s pockets, grinning as Sparks’ looked up at the ball and let out a hopeful woof. “Yeah I had a feeling you might, now Setzen,” Bryant ordered, smiling more when Sparks sat.

Kneeling beside Sparks Bryant gave his pup a quick scratch behind the ear and petting down the length of his body before resting his resting his hand on Sparks’s far shoulder. “Warten,” he ordered as he threw the ball and firmed up hold on his pup.

Even expecting it and preparing for it Sparks still almost pulled Bryant over in his first lung for the ball.

Sparks let out a whimper and frowned as he looked over at Bryant and Bryant held his arm firm, keeping Sparks in place as he repeated the command, “Warten.” Bryant then waited until Sparks stopped pushing against him before saying it again and loosing his hold-but keeping his hand just over Sparks shoulder in case he needed to grab him again. When Sparks still didn’t move Bryant whispered braver hund into his pup’s ear and kissed the side of his head.

“Okay Sparks, Apport,” the trainer ordered as he pointed toward the ball, giving Sparks a light pat on the butt when Sparks didn’t move, “Apport,” he said again.

Giving him an unsure look Sparks moved forward toward the red ball, slowly at first but then faster until he was at his full speed when he reached the ball and came running back into Bryant’s arms for lots of petting and being told he was a braver hund.

The pair repeated the game a few more times until Sparks didn’t try and run after he’d heard the command to wait nor waited after being given the command to fetch. At which time it turned into just throwing the ball around itself a few more times until at last when Sparks came over he just plopped to the grown and let the ball roll the last few inches to Bryant.

“The puppy tied,” Bryant asked as he sat down next to Sparks and slowly ran his hand in circles over his pup’s back. “Then what does the puppy say to a nap and then some food?” Bryant asked, moving his hand up to scratch at the back of his pup’s head.

Sparks let out a happy bark and snuggled closer to Bryant and closed his eyes.

“No, not here pup. Neither of our bodies will thank us for that,” Bryant commented as he stood up, “this way Sparks,” Bryant added, tapping the side of his leg as he started walking toward the main bar portion of the Barn.

With a sad woof Sparks found his feet and followed Bryant into the bar and around the tables to the lounge area with its bean bags, oversized pillows and large dog beds. Sparks headed straight for an empty bed and dropped into it, his head resting on a near by pillow, his eyes closing almost at once.

“Long day for your Sparks, ah?” Eric asked from where he sat on one of the love seats with Kyle curled up against him. 

“Long night,” Bryant answered before explaining, “his shift ran over so he didn’t get as much sleep as he should have but we haven’t made it out here for awhile and didn’t want to put it off so,” he finished with a shrug. “So what’s the score?” he add as he looked at the TV mounted on the wall.

“Duck’s are up by 7 but it’s not over yet,” Brutus, or Kyle really, answered, his eyes not leaving the screen until it cuts to the announcers, “Their going to have to fight to keep their lead.”

“Good, one-sided games are boring.” Bryant said as he stepped toward the bar and called to the waiting bartender, “beer and water with a bowl,” he requested as he laid a few bills on the bar and taking the items a moment later. Taking a seat on the sofa across from Sparks he sat the bottle of water and bowl at his feet before taking a pull on his own drink. “So how have you two been? It’s been a couple months.”

“It’s the calm and low stress time at work for us both so Brutus hasn’t been coming out to play for a while and if it’s me and Kyle, well we have other haunts. Today were we just near by and wanted lunch and the food here is good,” Eric explained as he ran his hand through Kyle’s dark hair and smiled when Kyle leaned closer into him.

“The food is good, Sparks and I’ll probably get some before we head out after his pup nap,” Bryant agreed and smiled as he watched his pup snuggle into the dog bed, letting out a light woof.

“I saw a bit of your training with your pup, was that German?” Eric asked curiously.

“Yeah, we realized that training both my pup and our dog the same command words was not the best idea we’ve had. Ben and I decided Sparks would be easier to retain than Thunder so we’re both learning a little German. And my Sparks was a braver hund today and made me proud,” Bryant answered, leaning forward and reaching out to pet his pup for a few moments as he praised his Sparks.

Smiling all the brighter when Sparks woke just enough to lick his trainer’s face before settling back into his nap.


End file.
